Carriage Ride
by Denise Allen
Summary: An aside to the Main Story Must Have Been the Mistletoe
1. Chapter 1

Folks this is clearly an M rated story. If you don't like this type of thing please don't read.

Thanks.

Nancy just looked at him stunned for a minute." You are unbelievable."

" Here." Frank arranged the blankets around them as the carriage  
turned into the interior of the park.

" It's beautiful. " She said as she took in the view of the snow  
covered park and the lights and decorations. She could see the NY  
skyline through the trees as they headed toward the interior of the  
park.

She looked over at him in the dim light. " You, Frank Hardy, are  
absolutely amazing." She said as she kissed his lips between each word.

" I'm glad you think so." He replied kissing her back. " You warm  
enough?" He asked as he buried them further in the blankets.

Nancy was too busy kissing him to notice the cold." Hmm I'm good." She  
mumbled against his lips

The dark of the night, the good food and wine, and the romantic  
setting allowed them to lose themselves in each other.

Before Nancy realized her hands were wandering, when she heard Frank  
groan she looked at him.

He licked her ear." Don't stop now." He said in a low voice as his  
other hand went under her wrap.

He could feel her breasts as she sighed a breath. His hands skimmed up  
and down her breasts over the top of her dress. Her nipples hardened  
as she moaned his name.

He took her in his mouth as he continued to caress her to  
arousal. Finally she moved her dress strap aside giving him access to  
her breast.

Frank smiled and gently moved her bra aside baring her nipple. He took  
it between his fingers rolling it around pinching it gently.

Nancy moaned in pleasure. Nancy quickly stopped caring the driver  
could turn around and see them. Frank was sending sensations of intense  
pleasure through her, and all he'd done was touch her breast.

She was so aroused she could barely sit still with the feelings  
rushing through her.

Frank kept her covered deep in the blankets. He couldn't resist her  
anymore he had to taste her. He dipped his head and flicked his tongue  
across her nipple.

Her breasts felt heavy, her body completely aroused, and her mind  
clouded with a haze of pleasure. All she was capable of doing was  
absorbing the sensations Frank was creating.  
Frank latched on and sucked her nipple and flicked his tongue across  
it. His hand freed her other breast rolling the nipple between his  
fingers and his thumb.

Nancy moaned in pleasure and her hips involuntarily thrust upwards.  
Nancy was beyond thinking as sensation flooded her. She was completely  
lost as Frank continued to lavish attention on each breast in turn.

Nancy's hips were thrusting as he moved one of his hands lower. Her  
dress had a slit up the front of the dress giving Frank access to her.  
He gently cupped her panties with his hand as she slid along his hand  
moaning in pleasure.

Frank pulled back a moment to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed,  
her lips were pursed , her breathing heavy and her face drawn in  
pleasure.

She groaned at the loss of contact and thrust her hips into Frank's  
hand. "Frank...please ..." She begged him. She could barely form a thought,  
she was desperate for his touch.

Frank took her and pulled her across his lap and moaned in pleasure at  
the contact of their two bodies. Frank took one look at her face. He  
clamped down hard on his reaction and he kissed her again and brought  
her to the edge.

He slipped his fingers under her panties. He found her sensitive nub and slowly began massaging in slow circles. He started in slow lazy circles slowly building intensity and speed.  
She moaned his name with such pleasure he almost lost it. Watching her lose herself to him so completely was the most amazing and intoxicating experience he could ever remember.  
She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to bring her to completion Suddenly he found the control he needed.

He placed his lips to her nipple and sucked gently. Nancy lay across  
his lap oblivious to anything but the pleasure rolling through her  
with ever increasing intensity. She was nestled deep under the  
blankets with her head lolled back against the padded side of the  
carriage.

She was so close. She didn't think she could get any higher, but Frank  
proved her wrong time and again. Frank kept bringing her to the edge,  
and then pulled her back and brought her higher still. She was  
helpless as Frank brought her pleasure she had never experienced  
before. It was so intense, she never wanted it to end, but it was  
almost painful to endure. Just when she didn't think she could take  
anymore, Frank was nibbling on her ear.

He was right there with her softly whispering endearments. " You're so  
beautiful." He whispered hoarsely sucking her nipple. Nancy moaned  
beyond words." Come for me Nan. I want to see you come undone. Let  
go." she thought she heard in her ear. "I'm here I've got you let go."

Then he increased the rhythm and placed a finger inside her as his  
thumb caressed her nub.

This time she climbed higher than she'd ever been. Frank intensified  
the massage until she was ramming her hips into his hand, then she  
fell head first over the edge.

Nancy's world went white with the sheer intensity of her orgasm. She  
cried out helpless as wave after wave rolled through her.

Frank saw her face transform as she clenched around his finger inside  
her. Frank took her cries in his mouth . He kept massaging her playing with  
her nipples as her orgasm rolled on. He could see her body shaking  
from the intensity. God, she was beautiful. He moaned and fought to  
gain control of himself. He had never wanted anyone the way he wanted  
her.

He took several deep breaths bringing himself under control. He slowed  
his pace and slowly started to bring her down. He took her in his arms  
and covered her completely drawing lazy circles on her shoulders and  
stomach soothing her kissing her softly as she became aware of herself  
again.

Nancy came slowly to herself, only to find herself completely covered.  
She could tell her breasts were outside her dress, but with Frank  
gently rubbing her and placing gentle kisses on her face she didn't  
care.

She was absolutely boneless, and had never been so happy in her life. A  
very pleasant lethargy and hazy feeling was settling in making her  
very sleepy. She couldn't ever remember feeling this content ever.  
They hadn't even had sex yet she thought very foggily.

Frank saw her open very heavy sleepy eyes. She focused on him and gave  
him a small drowsy contented smile.

" Hey. Shh, just close you eyes." He smiled sweetly and kissed her  
gently. Frank watched as Nancy's lids drifted shut, and her body  
relaxed in a sated sleep.

Frank continued softly rubbing her as she relaxed in his arms. She  
must have dozed briefly because she heard him gently calling her."  
Nan , honey." Frank whispered in her ear. " Wake up we're almost home."

Frank must have straightened her while she was dozing. When she went  
to sit up she perfectly respectable again.

Frank helped Nancy out of the carriage, while keeping his arm around  
her. She was grateful he didn't let go her legs were still like jelly  
from their earlier encounter.

She leaned her head against his shoulder as he led her inside. She was  
grateful the lobby was empty as they went to the elevator.

As soon as the door closed behind them, she turned and looked at him.  
She reached up and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

" I don't know what to say." She said embarrassed.

Frank saw the embarrassment in her eyes. He bent down and kissed her  
deeply." Tell me that you're happy." Frank answered simply.

She smiled and kissed him in return. " I'm very happy." She replied. "  
I just don't usually..."

Frank laughed softly. "Neither do I, but you have that effect on me. Come on." He led her upstairs. They had decided to bring the champagne and food Mrs Prito had given them upstairs.

Frank shrugged out of his coat was loosening his tie when he noticed  
Nancy staring at him.

" What?" He asked as he noticed the look on her face.

She smiled at him. She had every intention of doing to him exactly  
what he'd done to her in the carriage.

"My turn." She stated simply and went over to him. Frank looked at her  
perplexed. She took his hands and put them down by his sides.


	2. Chapter 2

Again rated M. I you are not of age or prefer not to read then please don't

She quickly undid his tie and threw it on the floor. Next she attacked  
the buttons on his shirt. She undid the first few buttons. She then  
ran her hands inside his shirt over bare skin.

Frank inhaled sharply at the feel of her small hands on his skin. Next  
she pulled his shirt tails out from the waist and undid the rest of  
the buttons.

Frank watched her through heated eyes. Touching her and watching her  
come apart in his arms had been amazing. Now she was here touching him  
making him burn.

She ran her marvelous fingers over his abdomen and up to his chest.  
She quickly followed her fingers with her lips.

Frank braced himself against the couch. He was quickly becoming  
extremely aroused. He had nearly lost it in the carriage a time or  
two. He didn't think he was going to be able to hold out for too long.  
Nancy completely unbuttoned his shirt. She ran her hands over his  
abdomen, and enjoyed as Frank sucked in a harsh breath at her touch.

She next ran her hands further up Frank's torso. When her fingers  
reached his nipples she circled them teasing him, until he groaned her  
name.

She smiled and ran her fingers over his nipples. Next she followed her  
fingers with her mouth placing kisses that were almost his undoing.

Frank groaned in pleasure and his legs almost buckled under him as she  
kept taunting him.

Nancy marveled at the effect she had on him. His eyes were closed,  
his cheeks flushed and his breathing harsh.

Frank was coming very close to losing control.

"Nan." He groaned.

Nancy looked at him and realized it was time to take this to the next  
level. She removed his shirt then sent her hands wandering lower.

Frank was clearly aroused. She scrapped her hand over the outside of  
his pants as she undid the button with her other hand.

Frank sucked in his breath when she ran her hands over him. Between  
his earlier reaction and her added teasing he was not going to be able  
to last at this rate.

She ran her nails across his stomach and then slowly lowered his pants.

"You trying to torture me?" Frank whispered as he kissed her ear. He  
couldn't stay still anymore. He had to touch her.

Nancy smiled up at him devilishly." I'm just trying to repay you for  
earlier. She teased.

She placed her lips on Frank's stomach and kissed him as she lowered  
his pants. "Hmm...very nice legs Hardy." She said as she lowered  
herself and started kissing and caressing his legs.

Frank moaned holding on to the couch. He fell on to the couch as she  
touched him intimately through his briefs.

Nancy laughed as she followed him down sitting in his lap. Frank  
groaned and his head fell back against the couch as she kissed his  
neck and face.

His eyes were closed and he groaned as she touched his nipples and  
then followed with her lips.

Frank was completely absorbed in her touch . Everywhere she touched  
him sent pulses of heat through him.

Her hands wandered lower and she ran her hands over his briefs again.  
No longer able to stay still Frank grabbed her kissing her as carried  
her to the bed.

He quickly made short work of her dress and bra. Kissing her as he  
removed her clothing.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are." His voice was rough.

Nancy looked at his face and smiled. She ran her hand over his briefs  
again, and then pulled them down. Frank quickly shook them off.

He burst free full and hard. Nancy stared for a moment and then a  
wicked smile appeared on her face .

Frank was about to ask what she was thinking. It became clear when she  
wrapped her hands around him stroking him up and down. Frank groaned  
her name and leaned back into the pillow. He was flooded with  
sensations as she brought him to the edge. He was completely absorbed  
in what she was doing.

Nancy watched enthralled as Frank moved his hips in time with her  
hands. He was totally absorbed in what she was doing. That she could  
please him like this amazed her. He moaned in pleasure, and Nancy  
realized she wanted him inside her.

Slowly she moved over him. Frank opened glazed heated eyes watching  
her as she shifted. Slowly she moved over him and very slowly took him  
in just to the tip.

Frank groaned in frustration and pleasure. All he knew was she was  
here making him lose his mind. He'd gone willingly. He had dreams of  
this too many times to count. But dreams came no where close to the  
reality.

She slowly teased his tip moving in and out just enough to cause a  
groan. Frank couldn't take anymore. He was so close. She moved over  
him once more taking him all the way in her.

She moaned at the feel of all of him up to the hilt in her. Frank  
grabbed her hips and moved her insistently.

Nancy looked at him surprised. He face was the picture of ecstasy. His  
eyes were open and she had never had anyone look at her the way he was  
looking at her. His eyes were burning as was his body.

"Naaaan...." He croaked as he moved his hips under her. His body was  
shaking with the intensity of it all.

Nancy smiled at him. He made her feel so powerful. She wanted him to  
fly apart the way she had for him.

She moved her body forward and locked her lips with his. She moved her  
body until he caught her rythym. Slowly she felt her own reaction  
build again. She was getting as hot as him, and soon they were both  
locked in a dance as old as time.

Frank was desperately trying to hold on waiting for her climax again.  
He was so close he didn't think he would make it.

Then Nancy clinched around him as he heard her utter a deep groan.

"Ohhh..." Frank uttered involuntarily. as he went flying apart. Each  
wave of pleasure from Nancy only served to intensify his orgasm. Frank  
was completely consumed with pleasure as his mind went blissfully blank.

Nancy flew over the edge again. She fell on him as each wave ran  
through her. Somewhere on the back of her mind she remembered hearing  
Frank come apart.

She slowly opened her eyes to see him under her relaxed and sated.  
She softly kissed his face and he opened his sleepy eyes at her. He  
looked at her with the gentlest love filled expression she had ever  
seen, and smiled a sexy tired smile at her.

She smiled back and kissed him softly on the lips. She went to move  
off him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Stay." He said muzzily. She laughed and kissed him again.

She grabbed a blanket and pulled it over both of them staying on top  
of him.

He moaned in simple pleasure letting his eyes drift shut with her  
pleasant weight on him. He was drifting in a very pleasant haze toward  
sleep as his body relaxed further.

Nancy cuddled into him as she felt his breathing evening out. She  
looked at him, he was falling asleep.

"Frank." she asked softly in case he was already asleep.

"Hmm?" He replied sleepily. The part of his brain not already in a  
pleasantly dazed stupor told him he should wake up and talk to her for  
a minute.

He was barely able to lift a lid to find her staring at him. He woke a  
little more." Whaaat's wrong." He mumbled trying to wake himself.

Nancy smiled and he opened both eyes to find her smiling the sweetest  
smile at him." Nothing wrong everything is perfect. Did I tell you I  
love you Frank Hardy."

"Mmm good because I love you too." He said very sleepily.

She laughed as his eyes drifted shut again." Go to sleep Frank." She  
smiled as his breathing slowed and a soft snore came from him.

She laid down beside him, and he followed her in his sleep wrapping  
his arms around her. She smiled he was aware of her even in his sleep.  
She snuggled closer and drifted off content.


	3. Midnight snack

Ok folks as usual warning rated M not for the kiddies if not of age please don't read. Again if this is not your thing don't read.

He laughed softly and rolled her over. He kissed her softly th  
grabbed a strawberry off the plate. He poured them both another glass  
of champagne.

" Hardy what are you doing?" She asked. He quickly ate the strawberry  
and grabbed another off the bowl. He brought the strawberry to her  
lips and teased them with it. It was so out of character for him she  
opened her mouth to speak. Before she could speak he popped it into  
her mouth. She looked at him in shock. He quickly followed with an intense kiss

Nancy grinned at him and grabbed a chocolate. Two could play at this game she decided." Open up Hardy." She demanded as she pointed the chocolate at his mouth.

Frank looked at her and complied. She sat on his lap took a sip of her  
drink then popped the candy into her mouth. She quickly swallowed it.

Frank went to protest, but Nancy kissed him senseless. Frank moaned  
in surprise that quickly turned to pleasure as he leaned back on the  
bed with her straddling him.

She stopped the kiss and reached around and grabbed the crackers and  
cheese. Nancy taunted him with food while her free hand dipped lower touching sensitive regions. Frank bit down hard on a cracker, as a groan escaped him.

Nancy's lips moved to Frank's nipples while feeding and taunting him with food. Frank gulped his glass of champagne as Nancy drove him closer to the edge.

Frank was speechless. He'd never think of strawberries or crackers  
and cheese without blushing again. He had never imagined  
having a late night snack could be like this.

She fed him as she continued to kiss, taunt and tease him.  
What she fed him, he was uncertain. Frank was in a haze of pleasure  
and couldn't have cared less.

Frank was done with food. He reached his limit literally and figuratively..He rolled her over as he pushed any food aside. Very slowly he raised the tee shirt while kissing her legs and running his hands along the inside of her toned thighs.

Nancy groaned in pleasure as his hands came ever closer her sensitive  
regions but never quite touched.

He moved the tee shirt up revealing her toned stomach and began  
kissing her. He drizzled champagne on her stomach and then licked it  
off her stomach.

Nancy would have been surprised, but Frank kissed her lips. Any thoughts she had fled, when he placed a finger below and started stroking her.

Nancy was squirming as sensations started building in her again. He  
lifted the top the rest of the way and took her breasts in his hands.  
They felt full and heavy.

Everywhere he touched he was setting her on fire. Frank latched on to  
her breast sucking her and Nancy gave herself over to the sensations  
he was creating.

" Frank please." She moaned.

She was wet and aroused with her hips moving in time with his lazy  
circles.

Frank just loved watching her come undone under his touch. It brought  
him to the limit of his control fast. She was the sexiest most  
beautiful woman he had ever been with , and he just couldn't get  
enough of her.

Nancy was writhing on the bed helpless in a daze of pleasure only  
Frank could create. She was making the small erotic noises in the back  
of her throat, that were driving Frank absolutely crazy.

He couldn't wait anymore. She opened her eyes and looked at him  
through pleasure filled eyes. She smiled at him and he groaned and  
locked his lips to hers.

He entered her slowly. She was more than ready. He moaned in pleasure  
as she enveloped him completely. Slowly he started moving each motion  
taking him higher.

She moved in perfect rhythm with him. Before long they were both  
soaring toward the edge. They both went over together in a flood of  
sensation.

Frank collapsed alongside her. She turned slightly still joined with  
him and burrowed into him. His eyes were closed as he caught his  
breath. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was stunning with  
tousled hair and passion flushed cheeks. He felt himself stirring  
again already.

" God ,you have no idea what you do to me. I can't even think straight  
half of the time. All I want to do is this." He demonstrated by taking  
her breast in his mouth again.

She could feel him getting hard again. He was already becoming aroused  
again. This time she wanted to play.

She rolled over with him still in her. Frank groaned at the sensation  
and she smiled. She loved that she could do this to him without even  
trying.

She slowly moved her hips up and down as Frank hardened completely  
again.

He moaned and she bent down and plucked his nipples with her fingers,  
while rocking slowly with him in her. Slowly she started building them  
both up again. Frank squirmed in pleasure beneath her.

Frank watched her through glazed eyes as she moved back and forth. Her  
breasts bobbed taunting him , only making him even harder. She was so  
beautiful, and he was totally lost in her. He reached and took one of  
her breasts in his hands gently squeezing and massaging it. He raised  
his head and took her nipple in his mouth just as she did with him.

It felt like sensory overload to Nancy. She rocked against his hips  
getting closer and closer to the edge . She watched Frank through  
hooded eyes . He was clearly aroused and becoming more by the second.  
She picked up the pace and heard him groan as the intensity caught him  
by surprise.

"Naaan.." He moaned shaking." Come with me."

He reached down and placed his finger on her intimately. He drew  
little circles as she quickened the pace. Nan started to go over just  
as she heard him utter a deep groan.

Frank was going over just as he felt Nancy clinch around him. The  
moment she tightened around him his world went white. He moaned aloud  
caught completely in the onslaught unable to think or move for several  
minutes.

Nancy went over as Frank spilled into her. She could feel him pulse  
wave after wave in her. She collapsed boneless on to him as the  
afterglow surrounded her.

They stayed that way for what must have been minutes, but she was  
unsure. She looked at him in wonder. It had never been this good or  
this intense.  
His eyes were closed and his breathing was still heavy.

Nancy gently ran a hand down his cheek as she marveled at him. They  
were finally together really together. The freedom was heady and  
nothing had ever felt so right to her. Something in her stilled as she  
finally believed.

Frank opened heavy eyes and gazed softly at her. To say his world  
moved was an understatement. He knew they were finally here together  
forever. It felt like this was it. Frank had come home.

Frank turned over taking her in his arms with him. He gently placed a  
strand of hair behind her ear. Then he kissed her deeply, and poured  
every emotion he had ever felt into the kiss.

Nancy felt the shift in his kiss immediately. He had said he loved her  
before. This kiss sealed it. She felt the earth move. She felt the  
tenderness and unwritten promise in the kiss. This was forever she  
felt it as he claimed her with his kiss.

Eventually they came up for air. Frank rolled them so they were side  
by side. He just stared at her then gently kissed her. She ran her  
hands along his face.

" Wow!" She said.

He laughed softly."Yeah wow!" He agreed. "I don't think that quite  
covers it. " He added.

Nancy smiled " I'm not sure there are words."

" Will this do?" He asked and leaned in and kissed her soundly.

Nancy fell into the kiss. She was right there weren't words, but this  
was better." It will do." She smiled against his lips. " It will do  
very well."

They lay next to each other just reveling in the presence of each  
other. Frank slowly ran his hands over her back and hugged her to him.  
She slowly ran her hands over his broad shoulders and down his sides.

They cuddled each other with Frank dropping sleepy soft kisses on  
Nancy's face. Frank felt his eye lids drooping the evening was  
catching up with him. Nancy closed her eyes enjoying the soft gentle  
kisses. Nancy gently rubbed him getting soft moan in reply. She opened  
heavy eyes and saw him looking at her sleepily.

She softly placed her hand on his cheek. He turned into her hand and  
kissed it softly. He wrapped his arms around her drawing her to him.

Frank fell asleep intertwined with Nancy. Nancy heard  
his soft snore and looked at him sleepily. She smiled as she realized  
he'd fallen asleep without even putting a blanket on them. She reached  
down and pulled a blanket over both of them. Frank burrowed into her  
and the blanket sighing softly in his sleep. She fell asleep with a  
smile on her lips. She felt it, they belonged here together.


	4. New Years Celebration

They walked in and Frank closed the door. He turned around and circled her with his arms. Nancy looked at him. She saw the desire in his eyes, and kissed him on the lips.

"So, this is a good New Year's for you huh? Nancy leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

" Mmm the best." He mumbled kissing her.

Frank's head was a bit foggy, and he fell into the kiss. Nancy had him back against the bed before he even realized.

Frank sat down on the bed with a thump as Nancy followed him sitting in his lap. She kept her lips on his and shifted in his lap eliciting a groan from him.

Nancy smiled against his lips . She was feeling giddy from the effect of the punch and champagne. She suspected Frank was also given his earlier behavior. He normally would have never been kissing her so openly in public otherwise.

Nancy's hands dipped under Frank's shirt and flicked at his nipples. Frank was already feeling happily drunk, and Nancy's hands only enhanced the head-rush.

Nancy smiled as she watched his reaction. Frank reclined back with Nancy on top of him. She raised his shirt. Frank grabbed it and quickly pulled it over his head baring his chest. Nancy followed her fingers with her lips and tongue across his nipples.

Frank lay back moaning as desire or maybe the alcohol made him light headed. He wasn't really forming coherent thoughts. He was drifting in a haze of pleasure as Nancy worked magic with her fingers and lips.

Frank's hands had taken to wandering along Nancy shoulders and back of their own volition. Frank worked one of the spaghetti straps off her shoulder.

Nancy interrupted her ministrations to remove the other strap and quickly shed her bra and slid her dress down baring herself to him.

Frank sighed in contentment as his hands went to her breasts ." You're so beautiful, so perfect." He moaned as he rolled over taking her down on the bed with him. He felt like he was drowning in her as they kissed each.

Frank moaned in pleasure when she touched him and he reacted. She chuckled at his groan and response." Happy to see me Hardy." She laughed as she went lower.

Frank buckled stunned as intense pleasure rolled through him in waves." Nan! Oh God Nan." He groaned overcome.

Nancy stopped and smiled at him for a minute. She hadn't brought him over this way before, and she enjoyed watching him.

"Nan please." He groaned unable to say more.

She went back to her previous mission. Frank thrust helplessly moaning as she brought him to the edge and back. Much like he had for her in the carriage, she brought him higher and higher just then pulled him back again.

Nancy brought him so he was unaware of anything else. Nancy enjoyed watching him. His eyes were closed tightly as he strained against the sheer pleasure she brought him. She loved watching him so completely lost in the moment.

She quickened the pace as Frank's hips moved in time. Frank groaned and thrust upward lost in the sensation.

Nancy quickened the pace as Frank followed. Nancy took him all the way to the edge this time.

Frank was oblivious as she finally brought him over. Frank was flying high as his body responded and he went flying over the edge .

Frank gave one last thrust as he groaned out loud as he came over again and again. "Nan. Oooh..." Frank's voice faded to a groan as waves of pleasure overcame him.

Frank lay on the bed exhausted as he came back to reality slowly. He opened his eyes to find Nancy smiling at him. He sighed and smiled at her sweetly.

He rolled over and took in his arms and kissed her deeply. He was still caught in the afterglow of her and his head was spinning.

Nancy kissed him back smiling as she looked at him. "You look drunk Hardy." She teased .  
He gave her a deep throaty chuckle. " I feel buzzed. I think it's the champagne . No other reason I can think of..."

Nancy cut him off as she bent down and kissed Frank again until his head was swimming." No other reason huh?"

Frank groaned as Nancy climbed on top straddling him. Slowly she kissed him until he moaned in pleasure starting to respond to her again.

Frank felt himself stirring again. His head was still swimming. He felt pleasantly drunk as she built them up again.

She grabbed him with her hand and he groaned unable to stay still anymore." Nan..."

Frank stopped thinking and simply reacted. He leaned up and kissed her. She was driving him crazy. He circled her in his arms and rolled her over until he was above her.

Frank's mouth traveled to her breast. He took the nipple in his mouth and suckled her breast until Nancy was moaning with pleasure.

Nancy's fingers threaded through Frank's thick hair. Her moans drove him as he joined his lips to hers. When his tongue danced with hers Nancy was ready.

She reached down with her hand stroking him as he went lower with his mouth . Frank kissed a trail down Nancy's body. He stopped to lavish both her breasts as she arched in pleasure. She ground her hips against him trying to get even closer.

Frank growled low in his throat as his primal instincts took over. He quickly slid into her moist interior. The feeling of sliding into her was so intense it was almost his undoing.

Nancy matched him movement for movement stroking him higher with each movement.

Soon his deep groans mixed with her soft moans, as the moved in a rhythm old as time.  
Both were completely caught in the other as they climbed higher and higher together.

Suddenly they both tipped over the edge together. Frank stiffened above Nancy as she gripped him internally yelling her release. Frank yelled from the intensity as pleasure ripped through him. Wave after wave coursed through them until they were utterly spent. Frank collapsed on her completely boneless. They both lay trying to catch their breath.

After several minutes Frank rolled over on his side taking Nancy with him. He tucked her into his body gently nuzzling her neck. " Love you." He whispered softly in her ear as he covered them with the blanket.

The last thing Frank was aware of was Nancy's gentle kiss on his lips as he slipped into peaceful oblivion.

"Love you too." She agreed as she fell asleep safely wrapped in Frank's arms. 


	5. A little visit aside

As always M if not of age or this is not your thing please do not read. You have been warned.

Thanks Denise

Frank deepened the kiss as he laid down next to her. Nancy moaned in pleasure taken by the surprise as Frank let her lips and kissed her neck working his way back up to her ear. Frank flicked his tongue in her ear until Nancy moaned with pleasure.

He kissed her slightly harshly at first, and she stiffened in surprise. Frank's adrenalin was up from their earlier verbal jousting.

However once she stiffened in his arms his instincts quickly took over. His lips gentled on hers until they coaxed a groan from her. He deepened the kiss his tongue finding hers as he brought her down on the bed.

Nancy was lost the minute his free hand found her breast. A groan ripped through her only making him hotter.

Frank had meant to tease Nancy and prove he could give as well as take. Frank's mind shut off as Nancy reacted beneath him aroused and so willing, suddenly nothing else but having her mattered. He wanted her to come apart in his arms and then he wanted to be buried deep in her.

He quickly removed the tee shirt she'd thrown on herself. His mouth and tongue very quickly found her nipple. He suckled on her until she was arching into him moaning in pleasure.

Then he touched her below and Nancy came undone in his arms. Wave after wave hit her as she moaned his name in release.

Frank watched her barely able to contain himself as she came again and again until she was spent.

Very slowly he kissed her swollen lips gently. She opened heavy eyes and smiled at him. She looked at him and her smile turned wicked.

His cheeks were flushed, his breathing harsh, and his pulse erratic under her hand. She moved her hand lower until she circled him. He was engorged and completely aroused. He thrust involuntarily into her hand as a groan rumbled his throat.

"Naaaan." He called her name on a groan as she ran her hands along his length. Frank was thrusting into her hand helplessly as she brought him to the brink.

She loved watching him knowing she could do this to him with just her hands. Nancy rose on her knees and brought her lips to his. She kissed Frank deeply as she straddled him.

Slowly she took him into her moist interior. Frank groaned the feeling was overwhelming. Nancy took him all the way in and began slowly rocking back and forth building them both up.

Frank was flying completely unaware of anything but Nancy driving him mad. His hips rose in time with her as he thrust trying to bury himself deep inside her.

Nancy watched as Frank thrust desperately into her with abandon. He was unaware of anything but the primal instincts driving him as he lost himself completely in her.

Nancy bent over him taking his nipple in her mouth and biting down gently. A yell escaped Frank's lips as he fell over the edge coming again and again in her.

Nancy felt him pulse over and over as he spilled into her until he was spent. His hips moved involuntarily one last time.

He lay unaware for several minutes trying to catch his breath. Nancy rolled off him and watched as he came back to himself.

Frank laid on the bed. Every muscle was heavy as the pleasant lethargy of afterward enveloped him. He turned his head and opened his eyes to find Nancy staring at him with a very pleased grin on her face.

" I'd ask you if you liked that, but I think I already know the answer." Nancy spoke softly a dropped a kiss on his lips.

Frank blinked at her with glazed eyes for a minute. He smiled a sleepy smile and gently cupped her face with his hand.

" Hmm... loved it." He answered softly.

Nancy smiled and watched as Frank closed his eyes and gave into the sleep that claimed him. She snuggled into him and let him sleep for a few minutes. She checked the clock. She figured they could spare 30-45 minutes before they had to get ready.


	6. graduation aside

Ok folks this is not for the kiddies mature content enclosed. As always if you are not of age or do not like this type material please do not read. You have been warned. Thanks. On with the slow.

Frank woke slowly stretching. He blinked his eyes and looked around confused for a moment until he remembered where he was. He became aware of Nancy in the bed with him. . He wondered when she joined him. He barely remembered coming back to bed. He looked over at her. She was resting peacefully with her head nestled on his arm. He quietly observed her . She was beautiful with her red hair fanned out on the pillow next to him. He carefully rolled over and softly kissed her on the lips.

Nancy moaned and snuggled further into him. Frank leaned over and deepened the kiss. Frank moaned as Nancy slowly woke and returned the kiss. Frank groaned and deepened the kiss as Nancy responded to him. He drew back and looked into sleepy blue eyes.

"Morning." Frank smiled stroking her hair as he bent and kissed her one more time.

"Mmm." Nancy smiled as Frank wrapped her tighter in his arms. ." Whaaat time is it?" Nancy asked on a yawn. "Awake at last huh?" She kissed him on the lips.

Frank chuckled as he drew her to him. "Sorry, the speeches were a bit long. Hard to stay awake through all that. I expect you'll make the rest of my stay more exciting." He teased grinning at her.

Frank grabbed her hand as she went to swat him for his comment. He bent down and kissed her.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something to keep me entertained." Frank teased as he kissed her.

Nancy pulled back with a mischievous grin on her face. " I'm sure I can think of something." She said against his lips. Without warning her hands went under the covers. Nancy grabbed beneath the sheets.

Frank moaned in pleasure as Nancy's hand found it's target. She chuckled as Frank involuntarily thrust his hips against her.

He hadn't seen her in almost three months. He missed her in so many ways. Phone calls and email were simply not enough. Frank's body reacted making it clear just how much he had missed her.

His hand stroked her hair as he lowered his lips and hungrily kissed her. The taste of her always went to his head. Before he realized he was deepening the kiss. His hands started to move under her tee shirt until they found her breasts. He pulled her tee shirt up until her nipples were exposed. His mouth descended as he suckled until Nancy moaned..

"Fraaank...?" Nancy moaned as pleasure filled her senses.

"Hmm-hmm." Frank answered not leaving her breast.

His hand travelled lower as his mouth suckled each breast in turn. His fingers went in between her legs and he cupped her intimately. His fingers found her and slowly started moving in lazy circles.

Nancy's hips thrust into his hand involuntarily and she moaned as pleasure ripped through her body. Frank smiled at the sound coming from Nancy's lips.

He moved his mouth from her breast to her lips. He locked his lips with hers and thrust his tongue and started massaging her mouth and her pearl in rhythm, while his other hand tweaked and teased her nipples. Frank kissed her absorbing her groans in his mouth.

Before long Nancy was ramming her hips into his hand, as he built her up taking her higher and higher. Nancy reacted on pure instinct. Frank watched her reaction becoming more and more aroused by the minute. He knew before long he wasn't going to be able to control himself anymore. He rolled over locking his lips to hers as he entered her.

Slowly he entered and stopped once he was up to the hilt. Then she rammed her hips into his groaning . "Frank don't stop." She pleaded.

Frank smiled to himself as slowly moved in her getting another groan for his efforts. Nancy rammed her hips against Frank wanting the maddening sensations he was creating.

"Don't stop." She demanded as she moved urgently against him.

He chuckled quietly against her enjoying her frustration . He planned on enjoying this and teasing her a little bit.

Nancy had other ideas. She wanted Frank and she wanted him now. She moved in rapid succession squeezing a groan from him. Frank quickly forgot about any teasing or anything else.

They both were locked together moving in unison as they drove each other to the edge. There were no words as the need of the moment overwhelmed both of them.

Frank felt Nancy clinch around him time after time. She uttered a cry of pleasure as she found release which undid Frank. He released in wave after wave of pleasure, until he lay boneless half on top of her.

Frank was drifting in a pleasant hazy half sleep when he felt Nancy crawl from under him.

"Nan?" He cracked open an eye to see her climbing out of the bed.

"Shh . I'll be right back."

Frank nodded and drifted until he felt someone snuggle next to him. " Hmm... You feel nice."

Frank smiled and kissed her on the lips. " I missed you." He said softly and then deepened the kiss until they were both lost in each other. Eventually they surfaced for air.

"I missed you too." Nancy answered as she ran her hands down his chest. " I missed you a lot." She emphasized as she let her hands wander.

"Show me." Frank groaned breathlessly as he thrust his hips into her hand as she stroked him.

Nancy chuckled. She kissed him taking in his groans as she drove Frank ever higher. Then she proceeded to show him exactly how much she missed him. Nancy and Frank both clung to each other as they floated back to reality. Later both Frank and Nancy lay contentedly in the twisted sheets drifting slowly back toward sleep.

"Hmm I have to visit more often." Frank said sleepily as he nuzzled her neck with his lips.

Nancy groaned nodding in agreement. She snuggled into him. They both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
